The new Lavandula cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors, Simon Charlesworth and Fiona Wilson, in Kent, the United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Lavender varieties for ornamental commercial applications.
The parent variety is the, unpatented commercial variety Lavandula ‘Abrialii’. Plants of the parent variety were treated to induce mutation. Cuttings from the treated plants were selected, propagated and plants observed for noticeable differences from the parent variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed in Kent, the United Kingdom during 2009. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.